Règles d'entrainement
by Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami ont quelques règles quand elles se combattent pour s'entrainer, voici comment elles ont été mises en place. (Ça parait rigoureux et pas drôle du tout comme ça, mais en fait c'est plus du fluff qu'autre chose. Faut pas se faire avoir par le résumé et le titre pourri ;))


**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Nouvel petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, je le trouve pas si mal. Voici les informations sur l'OS :**

 **Défi** **: Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Thème** **: Sparring (concrètement, y'a pas de traduction. Ce qui est relativement simple ! C'est de l'ironie. Enfin, on va appeler ça « combat d'entrainement », ou dans le genre, vous voyez ?)**

 **Relation** **: Korra/Asami**

 **Personnages** **: Korra, Asami**

 **Genre** **: General, Fluff**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Mots** **: 2,5k**

 **Traduction de l'anglais** **:** _ **Sparring rules**_ **de Lion01**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était une sorte de tradition, même après que Korra et Asami aient commencé à sortit ensemble, de s'entrainer ensemble de temps en temps. Ça avait commencé il y avait bien des années, et ça s'était arrêté pendant trois ans. Mais ça leur avait manqué de se battre gentiment l'une contre l'autre. Quand elles se combattait, c'était comme si elles étaient connectées d'une façon différente. Elles pouvaient deviner ce que l'autre était sur le point de faire, elle pouvait sentir l'autre, elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

Enfin, elles pouvaient le faire la plupart du temps, ça faisait partie d'être partenaire dans la vie, mais quand elles s'entrainaient c'était différent. S'entrainer était quelque chose d'intime, dans un sens où faire l'amour ne l'était pas. C'était juste elles, s'entrainant. Alors, elles profitaient toujours de ces petites séances d'entrainement, quand elles n'étaient pas occupées. Et si elles l'étaient, elles essayaient toujours de trouver du temps pour cela, parce que c'était relaxant, et juste elles deux étant dans leur monde.

Cependant, elles devaient choisir ce qui était tricher et ce qui ne l'était pas. Donc, elles avaient quelques règles.

* * *

 _1\. Korra ne doit pas utiliser sa maitrise_

Coup de poing, coup de poing, coup de poing, esquive, coup de pied… chute ?

Asami ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait sur le sol. Est-ce qu'elle venait de glisser ? Elle regarda vers Korra qui avait un petit sourire narquois qu'elle essayait de cacher, ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'impression d'Asami. L'Avatar tendit sa main pour qu'Asami la prenne, ce qu'elle fit. L'ingénieure se remit sur ses pieds ; le sol n'était pas glissant ou quoi que ce soit, cependant. Comment avait-elle pu tomber ? Elle n'était pas si maladroite ! Surtout quand elle se battait.

Elle s'attendait à une remarque de l'autre femme, mais rien ne vint. Étrange… Les yeux d'Asami devinrent deux fentes, à cause de la suspicion. Le truc, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve. Korra se remit en position et Asami fit de même. La prochaine fois que quelque chose de bizarre arriverait, elle ferait plus attention.

Korra commença à attaquer en premier. Cela surprit Asami qui était en train de penser. Elle évita le coup de poing tout de même et sauta quand Korra essaya de la faire tomber une fois encore avec son pied. Mais au moment même où ses pieds commencèrent à s'approcher du sol une vague d'air, suivant le pied de Korra (que c'était surprenant !), la déséquilibra et la fit tomber une fois de plus.

Maintenant, elle était sûre que le maitre de tous les éléments le faisait : elle utilisait sa maitrise pour gagner leur combat d'entraînement. En plus, elle était sûre que c'était un sourire sournois sur son visage. C'était obligé !

« Ce n'est pas juste, Korra ! se plaignit Asami, sur le sol.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu viens de tomber ! »

Korra mentait ; elle le savait. Rapidement, Asami lui donna un coup de pied pour qu'elle soit également sur le sol. L'Avatar ne le vit pas venir et, bientôt, Asami était sur elle.

« Moi, je ne tombe pas ; toi, oui, dit-elle en tirant la langue. Tu as utilisé ta maitrise des éléments !

\- Bien sûr que non ! dit Korra, semblant offensée. Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais une telle chose.

\- Je l'ai senti, Korra. L'air en-dessous de mes pieds, je l'ai senti.

\- Wow ! Alors, c'était un coup de pied très puissant ! »

Asami la pinça, parce que sa justification n'en était pas une.

« Aïe ! En quoi je méritais ça ?

\- Tu triches et tu mens. »

Voyant la détermination sur le visage d'Asami, elle sut qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter avant que ça ne finisse mal.

« Depuis quand l'utilisation de la maitrise des éléments est de la triche ? défendit l'Avatar.

\- Depuis que tu te bats avec moi, pour _t'entrainer_ , parce que je ne suis pas un maitre. Ce ne serait pas juste si tu pouvais l'utiliser.

\- Eh bien, la vie est injuste. Les gens ne sont pas être précautionneux au niveau de l'utilisation ou non de leur maitrise quand tu te bats, pour de vrai.

\- Oui, mais tout le monde n'est pas l'Avatar. En plus, je n'utilise pas mon gant, donc tu n'utilises pas ta maitrise.

\- Très bien, marmonna Korra, pas vraiment contente parce que d'un, elle était par terre, deux, Asami avait les meilleurs arguments.

\- Merci, chérie ! répondit Asami, bien plus heureuse que l'autre femme. »

Elle embrassa Korra sur le nez, et se remit sur ses pieds. Ensuite, elle aida Korra à faire de même, et elles continuèrent leurs combats amicaux.

* * *

 _2\. Asami ne doit pas chatouiller Korra_

Coup de poing, coup de pied, arrière, avant, coup de poing… chatouilles ?

« Asami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria presque Korra.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle luttait pour rester debout. Finalement, elle perdit et fut amenée par terre, avec Asami sur ses genoux, lui chatouillant les côtes.

Elle savait exactement comment Korra fonctionnait : elle était tellement chatouilleuse ! Elle pouvait juste effleurer son cou, son dos, elle aurait une réaction immédiate. Mais le mieux c'était ses côtes. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle attaquait maintenant.

Korra riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et Asami voulait rire avec elle. Et elle l'aurait fait si elle n'était pas si occupée à la faire rire, ou à la torturer de chatouilles : ça dépendait du point de vue.

« As… sasa… Assss, essaya de dire Korra, ce qui ne réussit pas très bien.

\- Je suis désolée, Korra, je n'ai pas compris. Est-ce que tu essayais de prononcer mon prénom ? la taquina Asami. »

La pauvre fille, se débattant contre son rire, essaya de secouer la tête, mais c'était comme si elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps.

« Je crois que tu n'arrives vraiment pas à le prononcer, continua Asami, puis prenant un air un peu offensé : après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je trouve que c'est insupportable. Peut-être que si je te chatouillais plus, tu arriverais enfin à la prononcer correctement.

\- Nooo-ooon ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard et Korra subit plus de chatouilles. Asami sourit. Elle adorait voir Korra sous cet œil-là : un visage rougissant, divisé par un grand sourire, ses beaux yeux bleus illuminés par des petites larmes à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse. C'étaient des larmes de rire. C'étaient de belles larmes qui la faisaient briller de joie, d'une lumière que l'état d'Avatar de pouvait pas lui donner.

Mais après quelques secondes (quelques minutes ? Ça semblait tellement court !), Asami décida de la laisser se reposer et pouvoir respirer de nouveau. En fait, elle était aussi un peu fatiguée, parce qu'une Korra chatouillée était une Korra qui bougeait. Et elle était très forte, alors la maintenir en place était assez dur.

« Je… Tu… » essaya de dire Korra, en reprenant son souffle.

Asami sourit grandement. À vrai dire, elle gloussa même un petit peu, parce Korra était vraiment très mignonne !

« Ceci n'est pas autorisé. Du tout. »

Et cette fois-ci, Asami rit joyeusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? demanda Korra, incrédule.

\- R-rien ! C'est juste toi ! »

Korra grogna.

« Je ne suis pas drôle ! Je suis blessée que tu utilises une telle stratégie contre moi, Madame le génie.

\- Tu as raison, dit sérieusement Asami. Mais tu es trop mignonne ! finit-elle, beaucoup moins sérieuse. »

Elle embrassa Korra sur la joue et la jeune femme rougit un peu. Cela fit glousser Asami une nouvelle fois. Korra semblait tellement jeune et enfantine parfois. Ça lui ressemblait tellement d'être troublée quand sa petite-amie (même si elles sortaient ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà) l'embrassait.

« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! répondit Korra, un peu plus tard, frustrée contre elle-même. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser des chatouilles quand on s'entraine ! Ou n'importe quand d'ailleurs. Ça devrait être aussi interdit que la maitrise du sang.

\- Tu dis ça seulement parce que je ne suis pas chatouilleuse et que tu ne peux donc pas te venger. »

Korra grimaça, découverte.

« Bon… mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser lors de nos combats d'entrainement de toute façon. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas du combat.

\- Eh bien, on ne sait jamais. Si tu as un adversaire chatouilleux, ça pourrait être un bon moyen de le battre.

\- Ouais, je demanderai sûrement aux prochains fous que j'aurais à combattre ! dit Korra, avec ironie.

\- Tu vois ? Je t'ai dit que c'était une bonne idée, répondit sa petite-amie comme si elle n'avait pas compris que ce Korra voulait dire ; mais la lueur dans ses yeux montrait que ce n'était pas vrai. »

* * *

 _3\. Asami ne doit pas utiliser de gestes suggestifs_

Parfois, Asami était si sexy quand elle s'entrainait à combattre avec Korra… En fait, la femme aux yeux bleus se demandait si elle le faisait exprès pour la distraire. Quand elle se prit un coup de poing pour la troisième fois à cause des cheveux d'Asami, qui volaient juste de part et d'autres, la réponse devint claire : c'était fait exprès !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Korra ? demanda Asami. Tu n'es pas aussi distraite, d'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle semblait plutôt inquiète. Pouvait-elle ?… Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Asami ne pouvait pas la distraire et sembler vraiment inquiète. Elle savait qu'Asami avait de nombreux talents, mais elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne actrice également. Non, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça… ou si ?

Korra était un peu perdue dans ses pensées, mais les tristes yeux verts qui étaient attachés aux siens la firent parler de nouveau.

« J-Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'échauffais juste !

\- D'accord. Continuons alors. »

Elles continuèrent à s'entrainer comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, Korra eut cette même impression qu'Asami n'était pas en train de se battre : elle dansait d'une manière séduisante autour d'elle !

La main pale effleura le visage à la peau foncée, et Korra aurait pu jurer que c'était une caresse. Une très brève, mais juste assez pour la distraire une fois de plus.

Cependant, elle réussit quelque part à éviter le prochain coup de pied, qui était censé atteindre son ventre. À la place d'un coup de pied, elle fut frôlée par la jambe d'Asami, coincée contre la sienne.

Ensuite, ce fut le corps d'Asami contre le sien, jusqu'à qu'il bougea, toujours effleurant la peau de Korra, pour se placer derrière elle. Et de là, elle frappa sa tête, pas trop fort.

« Aïe ! s'écria Korra, précitée vers l'avant.

\- Oh ! Désolée, Korra ! s'excusa Asami. Je ne voulais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Korra, suspicieuse. »

Asami n'essaya même pas de se défendre et haussa un sourcil. Alors, Korra continua :

« Tu joues avec moi depuis le début ! Tu fais bouger tes cheveux, tu me caresses, tu t'approches vraiment trop près de moi pour un combat. Tu fais en sorte que je sois distraite à longueur de temps !

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas de preuve, dit Asami, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh et ce que tu viens de faire n'est pas une preuve ? Parce que tu as juste frotté ton corps contre le mien ! »

L'ingénieure explosa de rire.

« Je n'ai pas « frotté mon corps » contre le tien ! Je me suis juste… approchée vraiment près, je dois l'admettre.

\- Alors, tu avoues ! s'exclama Korra, d'une façon assez bolinesque, comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

Asami s'approcha de Korra et prit ses joues dans ses mains.

« Oui, je l'avoue, Madame l'Avatar, que je t'aime. »

Elle embrassa légèrement Korra sur les lèvres, gagnant un très léger gémissement de la part de sa petite-amie.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, dit Korra, presque en murmurant. Comment je suis censée être en colère après toi maintenant ?

\- Je crains que tu ne le puisses, chérie. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. »

Alors, Asami l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, un peu moins chastement.

« Bref. Pas de flirt pendant qu'on s'entraine, d'accord ? Parce que je ne peux pas me concentrer du tout.

\- Et si tes ennemis essayent de te séduire ?

\- Ils ne réussiront pas, parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut me distraire par du flirt, parce je t'aime, _toi_. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'utiliser.

\- Bon, très bien. Et je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

 _3\. Asami ne doit pas utiliser de gestes suggestifs_

 _3.1. Asami_ _ **et Korra**_ _ne doivent pas utiliser des gestes suggestifs_

Même si Korra avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire qu'Asami n'utilise pas son amour contre elle, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi aisément. En plus, elle voulait vraiment parvenir à troubler sa petite-amie comme elle l'avait été.

Alors, lors de leur prochaine session d'entrainement, elle essaya de faire les mêmes choses qu'Asami avait fait. Mais Korra n'avait pas de longs et magnifiques cheveux, elle n'était pas si subtile quand elle touchait Asami (elle pouvait l'être ! Mais pas pendant qu'elles s'entrainaient. Elle se demandait à vrai dire comment Asami pouvait réussir à passer de violent et du mode combat à vraiment très douce et en mode caresses). Alors, elle le fit à la façon Korra.

Premièrement, elle essaya de montrer ses muscles le plus que possible, mais elles s'entrainaient, donc ça ne pouvait pas avoir tant d'effet que ça, même si elle avait vu les yeux d'Asami se concentrer un instant ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Elle se battit tout en cherchant un plan. Elle essaya de frapper les pieds d'Asami deux fois pour qu'elle tombe ; elle ne réussit pas. Asami répondit avec un coup de poing et Korra se pencha en avant. Elle fit comme si elle allait tomber et attrapa la cheville d'Asami. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle fit courir sa main, lentement, de la cheville d'Asami à sa hanche, allant derrière elle, et finalement lui mettant un coup de pied et la faisant tomber.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda l'Avatar à la femme sur le sol, qui était perplexe, ses yeux comme deux fentes.

Elle prit la main qui lui était tendue et se remit sur ses pieds. C'était à peine fait qu'elle se battait de nouveau. Korra évita ses coup de pied et ses coups de poing et répliqua.

Elle sourit dans sa tête, alors qu'elle se préparait pour sa prochaine attaque. Elle utilisa une ruse, et elle était à nouveau derrière Asami. Sa main passa momentanément sur les fesses du PDG et elle la sentit sursauter.

Korra sourit ouvertement à cause de sa réaction. Alors, elle gifla la femme la plus grande sur le dos et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Alors, elle marcha vers l'avant sur quelques pas afin de retrouver l'équilibre.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, non ? » demanda Asami, se retournant vers Korra.

La femme souriant s'approcha.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Madame Sato », répondit Korra, ironiquement, pressant les fesses d'Asami.

La femme la plus grande mit ses mains autour de celle qui était plus petite.

« Je pensais que ce genre de choses étaient interdites pendant qu'on s'entrainait.

\- C'est interdit pour toi. On a pas dit que ça l'était pour moi.

\- Eh bien, je pensais que c'était plutôt évident… »

Korra gloussa.

« Ça l'était.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. »

À ce point de la conversation, elles étaient essentiellement en train de regarder fixement dans les yeux, attirées à chaque seconde qui passait. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et elles oublièrent l'entrainement et les règles, parce que l'entrainement était aussi un jeu. Un auquel elles jouaient ensemble et non pas l'une contre l'autre. Le jeu de deux amantes auquel personne ne pouvait les vaincre.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, juste une petite info de passage. Y'a un jeu de mots que j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu parce que… parce qu'en français, ça marche juste pas. Le moment avec les chatouilles, vous voyez ? En anglais, ça donne ça :**

 **"As… ss… Assss… St…p…" Korra tried to say. Well, she didn't manage it well.**

 **"I'm sorry, Korra, I didn't understand. Are you calling me an ass?" Asami teased.**

 **The poor girl, struggling with laughter, tried to shake her head, but it was like she had no control over her body.**

 **"Why did you call me that?" Asami asked, as if she was offended. "I think I'm not tickling you hard enough, or you'd be respectful."**

 **Voilà, c'était juste pour ceux qui peuvent comprendre la subtilité… Je trouvais dommage de le perdre. M'enfin bref.**

 **Soyez gentil, laissez des reviews ! Non, mais je vous jure que côté anglais et AO3, c'est mort. C'est triste je trouve… On fait avec, mais bon, oubliez pas que vous illuminez ma journée ! D'ailleurs, je suis en train de travailler sur une nouvelle histoire à vous proposer, alors ne me découragez pas avant que j'ai commencé :p (Oui, oui, on peut considérer que c'est du chantage xD) On en reparle à la traduction du dernier, si vous voulez ;) Et puis, sinon, ça fera parti de mon bla-bla ! :p**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
